Clan:The Skiller's Union
“The Skiller's Union, is a huge clan which has ONE goal, to be the largest and friendliest skilling community in RuneScape, and to have our Clan be as 'family' as possible.“ – ''Silentc0re. Clan Info We're Skill Union, a World 23-based, Friendship-focused, skilling clan founded in 2007 by the great, Silentc0re (Icey Dan1 at the time). Today, we continue to impact peoples's RuneScape careers. Whether it be through friendships or skilling challenges, we want to improve your RuneScape career. Receiving your first Clan Chat stripe is absolutely requirement free, and there are no obligations besides using the clan chat. If you want to hang out and chat, join our Friends Chat, "Skill Union". If you're interested in pursuing a longer career with our clan, join our Clan Chat, "Skill Union" and ask for an invite. 'Rules' '''You must not join any other clans, teams, or guilds while in The Skillers Union. Any members found multi-clanning will be banned without warning. Other clan members are still welcome to use our Clan Forums and Clan Chat Channel but they can not be ranked with higher than 'Clan Friend' Rank.' Exceptions: You ARE allowed to temporarily join other clans, which are devoted to mini-games (Such as Pest Control or Barbarian Assault). The Official Skillers Union Rules These are the official rules of the clan and should be reviewed at least once per week. Please note that if you do not abide by these rules then you risk the chance of being permanently banned from the friends chat, clan chat, and the clan forum. Members who can kick are: or Clan Staff or Clan Moderators or Clan Leader Clan Chat Rules Rule 1: Offensive Language Every single member of the clan is strictly prohibited from using any form of offensive language that be offensive to another members self, nationality, religion, and beliefs. If you're not sure what is considered offensive then simply do not say it. Rule 2: Scamming Any form of scamming is strictly prohibited. Rule 3: Spamming SPAM (Stupid - Pointless - Annoying - Messages) are strictly prohibited and if the offense is at a high enough level, you will be instantly kicked. Rule 4: Arguing Arguing will not be tolerated and anyone involved in the argument shall be warned. Rule 5: Begging/Asking For Ranks Begging for ranks and anything else that is possible to be begged are prohibited. Rule 6: Racism This is the higher form of racism that shall result in no possible warning. Rule 7: Verbal Abuse Toward Members Any verbal abuse toward another member shall not be tolerated, even if it's just a joke. Rule 8: Advertising Advertising any clan, chat, or website is strictly prohibited and shall added to the list of blacklisted members. The only exception to this rule is when refering a Help/activity clan to another member. (Excluding Merch Clans) Rule 9: Encouraging Rule Breaking/Luring Encouraging or luring others into breaking a rule is prohibited. Rule 10: Impersonation Any caught impersonating a staff member of Jagex or Skillers Union shall be instantly kicked from the Clan Chat. Rule 11: Threats Threatening other members in game or in real life are prohibited. Rule 12: Offensive Names Offensive account names are strictly prohibited in the Clan Chat and shall be instantly kicked if they do not leave after being asked to do so. Rule 13: Events When an event is in play make sure you're always there 5-15 minutes before the event starts. Make sure that you follow the leader of the event's instructions and that you do not talk while a ranked member is talking. Rule 14: Begging For Items/GP Don't beg for other peoples' money or items. Honestly, who wants to give up something they have worked so hard for? Earn your own possessions. Rule 15: Rules Of RuneScape Always follow the rules Jagex has set out for you. If you do not abide by these rules you shall be warned or even possibly kicked from the Clan Chat with no warning needing to be issued. Rule 16: Power Abuse (Clan Staff+) Anyone caught abusing their powers will be kicked (depending if anyone is on to kick them) and added to the list of blacklisted members. If you're unable to kick then simply report to a Clan Leader. Rule 17: In the case of spamming Any member that is not a Silver star or above should NOT go into anybody elses chat to sort out spamming. This job should be left to a Silver/Gold star, unless their isn't one present. In this case a 3 Stripes/Bronze Star should sort it out, but please refer to a silver+ when online. Forum Rules Please note that breaking any of these rules shall result in receiving an infraction from a Forum Moderator. Rule 1: Offensive Language Every single member of the clan is strictly prohibited from using any form of offensive language that be offensive to another members self, nationality, religion, and beliefs. If you're not sure what is considered offensive then simply do not say it. This also includes saying something that may be considered offensive via PM. Rule 2: SPAM We do not tolerate SPAM (Stupid, Pointless, or Annoying Messages) here at Skillers Union, please post intelligently Simply posting one word does not usually help anyone, explain your posts/answers. Things that will be considered spam: *Posts in all capital letters *Posts that only consist of images *Posts with large amounts of emoticons *Posts not related to the topic, or in the wrong forum *Excessively creating large amounts topics with little discussion value. Rule 3: Edit The edit button is there for a reason, if you have something to add please edit your posts. Do not double post, it will not be tolerated. The only forum members may double post is the "Achievement Diaries & Logs" section. Rule 4: Excessive Bumping You may only bump a post if the post is in the "Runescape Marketplace & Lending Office" section. You may only bump the topic once every 12 hours. Rule 5: Gravedigging You may not post in a topic that hasn't had a reply in at least 2 months of time. This excludes the 'Runescape Guides' section and important topics. Rule 6: Flaming/Flame Baiting Flame baiting is when one attempts to provoke a response that is classed as flaming. Or saying something that would annoy the other person (not classed as flaming) so they will flame back. Flaming is engaging in an argument usually involving unfounded personal attacks by one or more people. Rule 7: Signatures The signature limit of the forum is 550 x 250 pixels. Anything higher than that may result in you have your signature removed. Rule 8: Ban Evasion Evading a ban is strictly against the rules and may result in being permanently banned from the forum. Anyone caught avoiding a ban shall be put on a list of blacklisted members. Rule 9: Plagiarism Copying another members piece of work is strictly prohibited. Rule 10: Language The forum blocks any bad language but you shall receive an infraction if bypass the censor. There are kids in the clan. Rule 11: Advertising Advertising any outside links is strictly prohibited and may result in being temporarily banned. The only outside links that are prohibited are websites that are affiliated with RuneScape and Skillers Union. Rule 12: Pornographic/Offensive Images Any pornographic or offensive images are strictly prohibited on the forum. Rule 13: Leave the Moderating to the Moderators '''Don't worry about moderating people/topics on the forums, that's what we have Moderators for! '''Rule 14: Name Changing Due to the name changing update that Jagex has released, members want to change their display names. Simply PM a Clan Leader that you want your name changed and they shall do it for you. Please do not request a name change if you haven't changed your display name in game. Rule 15: Malicious Links Posting dangerous links that have viruses, pornography, or any otherwise unacceptable content will result in an instant ban from the forums and the clan chat. 'Requirements' All members in Skill Union start as the same rank. Higher ranks are earned after spending time with and showing dedication to the clan, as well as improving your stats. The requirements are shown below. Pay-to-Play: 1200 Total Level Free-to-Play: 700 Total Level (Not counting Pay-To-Play skills) Level 4 Skillers: 2 Level 99 skills 'Clan Uniform' Clan Cloak Clan Vexilium 'Ranks Information' Guest Friends Chat Rank: None or Smiley Face Clan Chat Rank: None or Recruit (with Clan Invite) The Guest rank is the initial rank of all Skill Union forum users. This is where clan careers begin. Abilities *Able to use Friends and Clan Chat. *Able to invite users to Clan Chat (with Clan Invite). *Able to enter and use Clan Citadel (with Clan Invite). *Able to post application. *Able to host events. Forum Permissions *Basic forum viewing privileges. Banned Member Friends Chat Rank: None Clan Chat Rank: None The Banned rank is awarded to users who have committed offenses against the clan. Offenses include chat/forum spamming, luring a member, hacking a member, reaching the five warning limit, as well as many other ominous deeds. Banned members may be unbanned after a membersweep, when the ban list is cleaned out. Abilities *Banned from Friends and Clan Chat. Forum Permission *Forum viewing disabled. Forum Friend Friends Chat Rank: None or Smiley Face (in special cases) Clan Chat Rank: None or Recruit (with Clan Invite) The Forum Friend rank is awarded to Guests who have a post count of 25 or higher. It is awarded to show our appreciation to regular forum users. It may also be awarded to retired clan members who request it. Abilities *Able to use Friends and Clan Chat. *Able to invite users to Clan Chat (with Clan Invite). *Able to enter and use Clan Citadel (with Clan Invite). *Able to post application. *Able to host events. Forum Permissions *Basic forum viewing privileges. *Additional ability to view Achievement Diaries and Logs, Rant Forum, and Past Events forum areas. Retired Member Friends Chat Rank: None or Smiley Face (in special cases) Clan Chat Rank: Corporal (with Clan Invite) The Retired Member rank is the rank at which most past clan members lie. It is applied after a member's rank has been removed. Abilities *Able to use Friends and Clan Chat. *Able to invite users to Clan Chat (with Clan Invite). *Able to enter and use Clan Citadel (with Clan Invite). *Able to post application. *Able to host events. Forum Permissions *Member forum viewing privileges - All public areas. Veteran Members Friends Chat Rank: Smiley Face Clan Chat Rank: None or Sergeant (with Clan Invite) The Veteran Member rank is awarded to retiring members who earned prestige throughout their clan career. It is most commonly awarded to retired leaders and moderators, but can also be awarded to outstanding members. Abilities *Able to use Friends and Clan Chat. *Able to invite users to Clan Chat (with Clan Invite). *Able to enter and use Clan Citadel (with Clan Invite). *Able to post application. *Able to host events. Forum Permissions *Member forum viewing privileges - All public areas. *Additionally, may be able to view various private areas. Member Friends Chat Rank: Recruit Clan Chat Rank: Lieutenant (with Clan Invite) The Member rank is applied to all clan users with an accepted application. It is the first rank within the actual clan, and not just the community. Abilities *Able to use Friends and Clan Chat. *Able to invite users to Clan Chat (with Clan Invite). *Able to enter and use Clan Citadel (with Clan Invite). *Able to edit Clan Citadel battlefield. *Able to host events. *Able to host Official Events. *Able to receive rank of Advanced Member (with requirements). Forum Permission *Member forum viewing privileges - All public areas. Advanced Member Friends Chat Rank: Corporal Clan Chat Rank: None or Captain (with Clan Invite) The Advanced Member rank is awarded to Members who have proven themselves loyal to the clan by reaching the requirements. This rank is awarded automatically when a Member reaches the requirements. Abilities *Able to use Friends and Clan Chat. *Able to invite users to Clan Chat (with Clan Invite). *Able to enter and use Clan Citadel (with Clan Invite). *Able to edit Clan Citadel battlefield. *Able to host events. *Able to host Official Events. *Able to vote to accept/deny applicants. *Able to summon Clan Avatar. *Able to receive rank of Elite Member (with application). Forum Permission *Advanced Member forum viewing privileges - All public areas, all Advanced Member areas Elite Member Friends Chat Rank: Sergeant Clan Chat Rank: Coordinator Abilities *Able to use Friends and Clan Chat. *Able to invite users to Clan Chat. *Able to enter and use Clan Citadel. *Able to edit Clan Citadel battlefield. *Able to host events. *Able to host Official Events. *Able to vote to accept/deny applicants. *Able to summon Clan Avatar. *Able to lock/unlock Clan Citadel skilling plots. *Able to set Clan Citadel resource goals. *Able to report misconduct to clan management. *Able to give input on user ban suggestions. Forum Permissions *Elite Member forum viewing privileges - All public areas, all Advanced Member areas, all Elite Member areas *In some cases, access to Forum Moderator Control Panel. Website Manager Friends Chat Rank: Rank differs for each manager's additional rank Clan Chat Rank: Rank differs for each manager's additional rank The Website Manager rank is applied to hand-picked members and past members. Website Managers oversee major design changes made to the layout of the forums and website. This rank may not be reached by any meer requirements or application - Website Managers are hand-picked for their skill with coding and commitment to managing and maintaining the clan's most utilized form of communication, the forums. Website Managers take on these managerial duties on top of their additional rank's responsibilities. Because they operate differently than most staff ranks, and the rank is additional to a member's 'main' rank, Website Managers are not officially considered staff, but they are grouped there due to their sharing a lot of responsibilities with staff members. Abilities *Able to vote to accept/deny applicants. *Able to report misconduct to clan management. *Able to give input on user ban suggestions. Forum Permissions *Website Manager forum viewing privileges - All public areas, all Advanced Member areas, all Elite Member areas, all Website Manager areas *Access to Forum Moderator Control Panel. *Access to Forum Administrative Control Panel. Clan Staff Friends Chat Rank: Lieutenant Clan Chat Rank: Overseer The Clan Staff rank awarded to long and outstanding Elite Members. Clan Staff are hand-picked by the rest of the clan management. It is the first staff rank within the clan, and is the true sign of a clan devotee. They are expected to appear regularly at clan events and show support for the clan. Clan Staff assist in managing and maintaining various aspects of the clan. Abilities *Able to use Friends and Clan Chat. *Able to invite users to Clan Chat. *Able to enter and use Clan Citadel. *Able to edit Clan Citadel battlefield. *Able to host events. *Able to host Official Events. *Able to vote to accept/deny applicants. *Able to summon Clan Avatar. *Able to lock/unlock Clan Citadel skilling plots. *Able to set Clan Citadel resource goals. *Able to report misconduct to clan management. *Able to kick users from the Friends and Clan Chat. *Able to suggest user bans. Forum Permissions *Clan Staff forum viewing privileges - All public areas, all Advanced Member areas, all Elite Member areas, all Clan Staff areas *In most cases, access to a Forum Moderator Control Panel. *In rare cases, access to Forum Administrative Control Panel. Clan Moderator Friends Chat Rank: Captain Clan Chat Rank: Deputy Owner The Clan Moderator rank is awarded to outstanding Clan Staff members. There are few Clan Moderator slots available, and Moderators are not appointed, by any means, regularly. Clan Moderators are appointed by the Clan Leader. Clan Moderators must manage, maintain, and operate all aspects of the clan. They must constantly communicate with all staff and maintain effective work relationships. Moderators manage ranks, bans, clan advertising, recruitment, and website features. In times of the leader's absence, moderators are expected to manage the clan. There are no set requirements for Clan Moderator. Clan Moderators have earned their position through sheer hard work and long-standing dedication to the clan. Abilities *Able to use Friends and Clan Chat. *Able to invite users to Clan Chat. *Able to enter and use Clan Citadel. *Able to edit Clan Citadel battlefield. *Able to host events. *Able to host Official Events. *Able to vote to accept/deny applicants. *Able to summon Clan Avatar. *Able to lock/unlock Clan Citadel skilling plots. *Able to set Clan Citadel resource goals. *Able to process misconduct reports. *Able to kick users from the Friends and Clan Chat. *Able to process and issue user bans. *Able to close and process applications. *Able to process all forum-profile requests. *Able to issue forum warnings. *Able to issue forum bans. *Able to move/lock/open/pin all forum topics.. Forum Permissions *Full forum viewing privileges - All public areas, all Advanced Member areas, all Website Manager areas, all Elite Member areas, all Clan Staff areas, all Moderator areas *Access to the Forum Moderator Control Panel. *Access to the Forum Administrator Control Panel. Clan Leader Friends Chat Rank: General Clan Chat Rank: Owner The Clan Leader rank is applied to the leader of the clan. The leader manages and facilitates all aspects of the clan. They make significant time and monetary sacrifices on behalf of the clan. The leader must be in constant communication with all members of the clan, and must work to build relationships with all members. They must organize and distribute jobs to staff members, and respond to feedback about the clan. The job of Clan Leader may only be passed from leader to upcoming leader. Abilities *Full Friends and Clan Chat Administrative powers. *All Clan Citadel managerial powers. *All Forum Moderating powers. *All Forum Administrative powers. Forum Permissions *Full forum viewing privileges - All public areas, all Advanced Member areas, all Website Manager areas, all Elite Member areas, all Clan Staff areas, all Moderator areas *Access to the Forum Moderator Control Panel. *Access to the Forum Administrator Control Panel. Friends/Clan Chat Rankings Friends Chat Rankings Clan Friends/Veteran Members Members Advanced Members Elite Members Clan Staff Clan Moderators Leader Clan Owner (Skill Union) Clan Chat Rankings Clan Guests Retired Members Veteran Members Members Advanced Member Elite Member Clan Staff Clan Moderator Clan Owner Note: List is not definite and does not include event organisers and other various ranks. 'Clan Functions' Skill of the Week Upon arriving in the "Skill Union" friends chat, you will see that there is a skill as the friends ch at name that rotates out each week. This is part of a weekly, voluntary competition called the Skill of the Week. Each week, a skill is chosen to be placed as the 'Skill of the Week' and members of Skill Union may sign up on the Forums to compete in it. Once it has started, a tracker keeps track of the total amount of experience one has gained for the skill chosen. Everything is allowed to help you with experience, unless it breaks a Jagex rule (botting). Genie Lamps, Effigies, Penance Horn, and things of those nature are allowed. Once the event is finished, a winner will be chosen and awarded in two ways. First, they will be allowed to choose the next Skill of the Week, and secondly, they will be given a Forums Signature that establishes that they are the winner of that week. Bonus Exp Weekend Competitions On every Bonus Exp Weekend that Jagex hosts, we also host a Bonus Exp Weekend Competition. This is a friendly team competition that happens every bonus xp weekend. Members can sign up on the Skill Union Forums and are usually free to chose roughly 3 skills to train during that weekend. Teams are then selected based on people's skill level and how much they are expected to play so that all teams have an even chance of winning. A tracker is made to keep track of the experience each person has gained in their chosen skills. Like with the Skill of the Week competition, everything is allowed to gain experience so long as it falls within Jagex's rules. The winner is the team that has gained the most experience at the end of the weekend. The team usually gets a small cash reward for winning and a signature for the Forums to show they were on the winning team. Member of the Month Each month, Skill Union allows forum users to vote for outstanding members in our community. The "Member of the Month" title is awarded to outstanding members who have proven themselves as a leader in our community. They are active on both the chat and forums, they are friendly, and they build relationships with clan members. RuneHead Memberlist For a number of years now Skill Union has been using RuneHead. This site allows us to look at all of our members stats in one area. All accepted clan members are listed on this list with their according rank. To view our RuneHead Memberlist, please click here. Clan History 'Leadership History' Icey Dan1 (now known as Silentc0re) created the Skill Union forums back in January, 2008. Ever since then, these forums have been a great success. Ice2075 and Icey Dan1 (Dan) were the first leaders of our clan, along with others like Rykilth1 and Tubby736 (A Tubby Pure). Sadly, their real lives took a busy course, and Dan lost his membership and was struggling with the leader position. Ice2075 later quit leaving the Leadership to a dedicated member, Raptor1975. Raptor and Zaoir lead the clan for a short time, but when Dan came back to straighten out our clan, Dan removed Raptor and Zaoir’s leadership rights. This lead to many arguments. Dan promoted Rykilth1 (Ryk) and Mitchie Rox4 (Mitch) to Clan Co-leader. Dan got busy with classes and promoted Twinblade137 to Clan Leader and Mitchie Rox4 to Administrator to keep the forums in good hands. Mitch lost his leadership rights due to an accident. The clan carried on. On June 12th, 2009, Twinblade137 became terribly busy in real life and had to step down. He promoted Mr Tudjay (TJ) to Ranks Moderator, StolenNature (Ian) to Forum Administrator, and Tubby736 to Clan Leader. Conflicts arose. In late November 2009, a select few members didn’t like that Herssa (Sam) was Silver Star. They thought that he was too immature to have kicking rights. After TJ decided not to de-rank Sam, they “Rage Quit” and formed a clan called “Skill Firm”. Their leader, Dan_robson1 was banned from Skill Union for Member stealing. Within one night of the conflict, 12 members including numerous Members, Elites and a Chat Mod left our clan. Due to many events, many thought that SF wouldn’t survive long due to the immaturity of their leaders, which proved true as the clan collapsed in 2011. Now, they are no harm to us at all. In February, 2010, the Leadership system was revised and three leaders were made. Sam, TJ, and X1strpureX (James) lead the clan in three categories. In May, 2010, Sam left due to classes and TJ moved James to a Forum Super Moderator, and led the clan solo for four months. Soon enough, TJ became busy in life and promoted three leaders with numerous helpers. Nickehh (Nick) and King Zulwarn (Marcus) were promoted to "Super Mod", and Loony (Will) and Tubby to Clan Co-Leader. Soon after, the rank of Super Mod was abolished and James and Nick were promoted to Forum Administrators. The rank of Clan Chat Leader was revived and three members were appointed to that rank. Define Night (Dom), Skar (Connor), and Tubby. Connor left due to business in real life. James resigned as a Forum Administrator due to classes and was replaced by Reaping (Stephen). Later that month, Reaping was replaced by Maximus Vir as Forum Administrator. Soon after, Nick resigned after being Administrator for almost a year. Lukeation replaced Nick as the second Administrator. During March 2011, Maximus Vir stepped down as a Forum Administrator due to real life problems. Soon, Lukeation also retired and Subwoofer (Xander) replaced them as Forum Administrator and administrated until his retirement in March 2012. During his leading time, he implemented many new Forum Themes as well as contributed significantly to the overall attitude of the friends chat. In early 2012, Tubby and Dom stepped down to dedicate more time to their life and focus on RuneScape skills. Tubby continues as a member and is a highly respected user. They were replaced by Flakes (Brandon), one of TJ's trusted friends. Soon enough, Brandon realized that he was not up to the challenge of managing a clan and stepped down. The positions of Clan Chat Leader and Forum Administrator were removed, and a position similar to the role of Clan Co-Leaders was created called 'Clan Moderator.' Mitch (Mits) had returned and was promoted to this position, as well as imq (Isaiah), and Icy Nex (Cooper) - all longstanding members. Now, TJ remains as the sole leader and is assisted by Clan Moderators and Staff. 'Requirement History' As skills have become less challenging, it has generally become more challenging to join The Skiller's Union as a rank. Our clan started out with a requirement of 500 total level for Junior Member, and 1000 total level for Full Member. After leadership changed hands, members wanted a more "elite" clan and the requirement was raised to 750 total level, or one 99 stat for Junior Member and 1500, or two 99 stats for Full Member. Soon, the leaders realized that it was much easier to get one 99 stat than it was to get 750 total, and specialized requirements for each general group in RuneScape; Regular P2P, Regular F2P, P2P Level 3, F2P Level 3. To see a list of our specialized requirements, look up top. 'Member History' Believe it or not, Skill Union once started out as a small clan of 18-20 people. Many old members recall times of being the only one in the clan chat all day http://s238.photobucket.com/albums/ff52/Suplix/?action=view&current=clanchatskillunion.jpg. Throughout past years, the clan has grown to be one of the most popular clan chats for players in RuneScape. This has been made possible by our members. Our members are very helpful with getting new people to join the clan chat. Recruitment events are very rarely held, and have only been held approximately 15 times throughout our entire history. We are a self-sustained clan. Member List This is a list of all the known active clan members that have rank in the "Skill Union" Friends/Clan Chat. If you are ranked and are not listed, please send a Private Message to a Clan moderator on the Skill Union Forums with your name and rank and you will be added to the list. Only Friends Chat ranks are listed below. For each rank's respective Clan Chat rank, look at the Ranks Information section. Clan Leader Mr Tudjay Clan Moderators Ex Hacker Mits Clan Staff Derpy Ash Derpy Doc Derpy Lewis Website Managers Drei Hundert Flerovium Maximus Vir Elite Members Exhilirate HooverBlake Love Exists Maryville Advanced Members 0 Z 5killfull A Tubby Pure A Warm Oven C Pred Ch1kky Disapproved Earn Success Emiricol Fearsword Goalie Probs Hi I Am Pro Koast Kronic Lady Jayne x Lord Jesus C Maximus Vir Morphine37 Nova Prince Pop Bottles Putchar Pyro Flamiac Thor776 UnicornLover Wes Hammers Members 6WG 7946130 A Smelly Dog Acapnotic Alex the Ace AntTheNub Beathil Bibby Fritz Camy CaperScaper Carla Caution1337 Cheese Boss Cobweb Compose Mail DarkerRealm Derpy Fail Derpy L Derpy Sam DTF on W69 Fat Fruit Fast Shotz Fooly Greenspirt Hip Sin I Am Rhonin iJam IWantWaffle Jonc1028 KillianX King Vanz Kommunisma Kubat Ladyarius Le Smith Liping0 Magic Jonsin Mezzanotte Mischa Music Neverdie Nick Frost Of Locksley Pazxthexmage Phioxse Pred Spread Prometheus88 PvM Bubbles Sacred Slay Sailion Skill Smurf Slothofury Sstabeler1 Su Canadian Su Poseidon SUs Snorlax The Avenge19 TheGridd Thelawgiver4 Torturedflam Training4Max Twana WPGAMING Yzer92 ZarZar14 Zav Zephoria Clan Friend Beats By Me Bill Bob 114 Deaths Dust Define Night Fire Lord844 Folk169 Grant 919 Greasy Bum Hugs Icy Nex iRSW Jaded Truth James0220 Juju Potion Knuckleball Lazzygamer Mio-Chan Mitch1487 Nickehh Numbers NZ Over 80 Reaping SecretBestGod Strikeout Tashaaa Twinblade137 Xaioh Clan Photo Gallery clanwar.png|Photo by: Sissyshot vissy.png|Vissage Drop after 15 Black Drags - Sissyshot hide n seek mr tudjay.png|Hide N' Seek Event - December 11th, 2010 S U motif.png|Clan Motif lawgiver 99 party.png|Spam of Congrats for thelawgiver4's 99 Farming Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Skilling Clans